Hogwarts University
by Uriah's Marlene
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to university! New love, New spells and new dangers force the friends to face exciting new experiences and unexpected misfortune.


**A/N : I'm really excited about this, so please let me know what you think, or what you would like to happen. **

The cold was everywhere. Not just in his eyes or his smile, but in his soul. This man - who wasn't a man at all - was beyond redemption. The way he moved was with a grace only possesed by the dead.

The man was called Voldemort, and although he'd been gone over a year, Harry woke up screaming as his dreams were haunted with the sight of his face, laughing.

Almost as if he was going to come back.

When Harry went downstairs, it was two in the morning, and he expected to be the only one awake. However, Hermione sat in a chair in the kitchen, staring into a mug of tea. she jumped when she noticed Harry, standing in the dark.

"What're you doing up?" He asked her, making his way over to the tea pot (it was still steaming).

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, defensively.

"Bad dream." He didn't need to say anymore, she knew what he meant. He waved his wand and a cup from the rack flew in front of him, and he poured himself a cup of tea, then joined Hermione on the table.

"Oh Harry," Her voice was soft, and she attempted to move closer to him, but he raised his hand to warn her off. "I'm sorry, but you know he's gone..."

"I know, Hermione..." He sighed. "Why are you up anyway?"

"I'm nervous for tomorrow." She said, a slight pink tinge coming to her cheeks.

Harry found this funny. Tomorrow the three of them would go to Dippet Hall Finishing School. Basically, Wizards university. They had to take an aptitude test in order to see if they qualified for any of the courses the school offered.

Since it was a school founded by the ex headmaster of Hogwarts, all Hogwarts students were asked to apply unless they had a secured job or apprenticeship.

"Why on earth are you worried? You know you'll get in! Highest in the school for OWLs and NEWTS!" Harry said, trying to keep his voice down, so as not to wake the other people in the house.

"Not in all subjects, Harry! You beat me at Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

"Probably because I've been training for it since I was 1 year old!"

Hermione's face dropped slightly, and her lips curved down in the way they did when she was feeling pityful.

"Harry, you know that's not what I meant..."

"I know, I know. But still, you beat everyone in just about everything else!"

She smiled into her tea. "Have you filled in the form?"

Harry shook his head, and as he knew she would, Hermione immeadiately stressed. ("HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU NOT HAVE FILLED IT IN YET!")

Harry pulled it out of his dressing gown pocket (he'd been reading it over before he went to sleep), and handed it to her. "I've filled in some bits."

"What do you hope to do in the future?" She read out the questions he hadn't answered yet. "You know what you want to do, Harry."

"You see, I've thought about it, and I don't know if I want to be an auror anymore Hermione. I feel like I've done enough fighting dark wizards for at least a few years.."

She nodded. "we'll see what they offer you once you've taken the tests and maybe we'll find something you really want to do." She tried to say it with enthusiasm.

"Do you know what you want to do yet?"

"I still want to do about Magical Law or Creature Rights." She laughed, and Harry smiled fondly at the memory of SPEW, which had long since disbanded.

They went through a few more of the questions, and then stayed up for a few hours, just talking, laughing and reminiscing. Harry loved The Burrow, but they'd been there over 3 weeks, and he couldn't wait to get out and see the school. He missed learning the magic, and he knew there'd be a lot more to learn there.

He missed the feeling of being in a dorm with other people, because as delightful as Ron's bedroom was, there was only the two of them. He also worried about Hermione. Would the girls from her dorm be there in the new school? Would they be as mean to her as they'd been in their seventh year?

Around 5 o'clock, Harry went up to bed, leaving Hermione to finish her fourth cup of tea.

Ron was awake when Harry crawled back into bed which made him wonderif anyone in the house was asleep at all.

The next day was busy. They had to be up at 7 to be ready to check in at 10. Harry showered, tried his best to look smart without overdoing it, and then joined Hermione, Ron, George and Ginny in the living room around nine.

They were due to leave by the floo network in about half an hour, so the rest of the morning was spent with Mrs Weasley fussing about, and George telling Ron how he'd definetly fail his exam. (Ron's ears went pink).

Hermione stayed quiet most of the morning,and Harry knew she was still worrying about getting in.

At last the time arrived, and Hermione took Ron and Harry by the hand, as the three of them stepped into the fireplace together, and Harry smiled as they disappeared in one place and reappeared in another, because he knew he had 3 more years with his two best friends.


End file.
